Of chocolate wax and ice cubes
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel watched the flame burn down lower, melting the candle wax down into chocolate scented oil, seemed entranced by the flickering light, flames dancing deep within his dark blue eyes. Castiel/Dean


Castiel watched the flame burn down lower, melting the candle wax down into chocolate scented oil, seemed entranced by the flickering light, flames dancing deep within his dark blue eyes. He arched his back, hissed in sudden pleasure when Dean rubbed a cold ice cube tantalisingly across the angel's chest, drew the cube in slow lazy circles around one nipple. Castiel arched his back again, strained against the hunter straddling him, cried out something unintelligible when Dean traced the ice cube around the other nipple, making the nub stand out in puckered excitement.

The angel closed his eyes, lips pushed out in a sensuous pout as the ice cube trailed lower, lower, lower still to tease Castiel's navel, the head of his cock, down the length of Castiel's throbbing member.

"Please, Dean, please," Castiel begged suddenly. "Please, I need you, need to feel you, please."

Dean muttered out a laugh, but said nothing, felt turned on by the angel pleading for release beneath him. He leant across the angel's body, felt Castiel's straining erection trail pre-cum across his chest, before he blew out the chocolate scented candle with a sturdy puff. He watched as the flame flickered out, died down, waited until the melted oil had cooled enough to not burn his lover. He dipped the tip of one finger into the oil, drew it out and down the length of Castiel's cock, made the angel cry out against the warm, silky feel of the oil against his sensitive skin.

Dean smiled to himself, repeated the gesture again, again, again, until Castiel's cock was covered with the chocolatey oil, still warm to the touch. Slowly, slowly, Dean leant down, trailed the tip of his tongue across the tip of Castiel's cock, made the angel hiss in sudden pleasure. His eyes flicked up to Castiel's face, watched him as he took his cock deep within his mouth, watched as Castiel's mouth dropped open in a drawn out moan of need.

Dean's eyes closed against their will, closed against the feel of Castiel's cock pressing against his tongue, against the taste of the edible wax leaking down his throat. The chocolate-y taste mingled with the saltiness of Castiel's pre-cum and the taste of Castiel himself, as he licked, sucked his way up, down and over Castiel's erection.

The angel bunched his hands in the sheets below him, flexed his straining wings against the mattress, thrust his cock deeper into Dean's mouth, begged him to just suck him off already. Dean complied, moved lips across the chocolate wax coated member, suckled at the head eagerly, lapped at the slit with the tip of his tongue, made Castiel cry out in an almost curse.

The feel of the sensuous oil rubbed into Castiel's cock heightened the pleasure for Dean and Castiel both; the melted chocolate flavor intense against Dean's tongue, hitting the back of his throat, made him moan in sudden desire, while the oil felt like smooth velvet to Castiel himself coupled with the wet warmth of Dean's mouth. Castiel bowed his back, thrust his hips in time with Dean's bobbing head, fucked into Dean's open mouth hard, hard, harder still, until he came, released himself into Dean's mouth with a shout of Dean's name, as fingers scrabbled for purchase against the cotton sheets. Finally, finally, his hands stilled, his hips gently stilled, returned to he bed, and Dean pulled away with a gentle pop.

Castiel remained laying there, sated, eyes still closed, lips parted and kiss swollen, red, as Dean took his own weeping erection in one eager hand and started to stroke himself hard. He continued to watch Castiel as the angel's eyes slowly opened, to turn up to Dean's, to watch as Dean roughly stroked himself further on to completion. Dean felt the familiar build up of release tingle against his navel, tighten his balls, and he caved, released himself across the angel's abdomen and chest, screamed out Castiel's name to the uncaring ceiling, hand slowly stilling against sated flesh.

Castiel watched, lips parted, tongue lapping out against his lower lip, as Dean settled down beside him, chest rising and falling in heavy sated breath, eyes glazed slightly, lips curled at the corners in a satisfied smile. Castiel leant into the hunter's body, pressed a kiss to Dean's willing lips, before the angel drew back, smiled.

"Thank you, Dean, for doing this for me. It was perfect," the angel murmured. "Next time, I will do the same for you."

Dean smiled, eyes closing in stroked cat satisfaction, as he slowly nodded out his appreciation of the idea.

"That would be awesome, Cas," he said, before he pressed a kiss to the angel's full, soft lips gently.

The angel smiled at that, settled his body snugly against Dean's, one arm draped across Dean's stomach, as he pillowed his head against the hunter's shoulder. Dean draped his arm around Castiel's shoulders, traced a ceaseless pattern across the angel's arm, and neither felt the need to speak again, to break the perfect silence stretching out between them.


End file.
